BarnabasBaffled
by sting12
Summary: Crossover between the movie Baffled with Leonard Nimoy and Dark Shadows. Tom and Michele come to Collinsport when Tom has a vision of Barnabas coffin going missing. Will Tom and Michele be able to help or will Barnabas be doomed? Disclaimer: I own neither of the stories this was just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Barnabas/Baffled Fanfiction

_Tom stood in front of a sign 'Collinsport' wondering how he had gotten there. Since he was there, he figured he would walk around and try to figure out what was going on. When he started walking, Tom found the scene changing to where he was standing in front of a house that had large columns. It looked abandoned but when he went in, he found the house fully furnished. There was a reason he was there, but he couldn't figure it out. It was then a solid black figure passed by him sending a cold chill down his spine. The black figure walked past him going through a silver door that seemed to lead down into the cellar. Perhaps that was why he had been sent there, to find out what this black figure was doing. _

_ Silently as he could, he opened up the silver door before going down the dark damp staircase. When he reached the bottom, he found the room lit only by several candles scattered around the room. In the center though, Tom found a long black coffin in which the black figure was standing over it. He stood in the shadows hoping he hadn't been seen as he watched to see what the black figure was going to do. The figure stood there as he opened up the coffin revealing a man inside. Tom thought the man was dead until he opened his eyes and rose up in his coffin to face the black figure. As he watched them fight, Tom knew the man from the coffin was a vampire when he revealed his fangs in anger. _

_ Quicker than either Tom or the man could blink, the shadow had knocked the man against the wall before speaking. Tom couldn't make out the language but right before his eyes the coffin then vanished. The man tried to go against the shadow but was once again thrown against the wall. The vampire didn't seem to like the idea that this shadow guy had taken his coffin. Tom couldn't understand why he was there watching all this but figured in time he would figure it out._

_ Just then the shadow turned towards him, "I see you Tom Kovack."_

_ "Who are you?" Tom asked startled that he had been seen._

_ The shadow ignored his question, "You will be next Tom Kovack once I have dealt with Barnabas Collins."_

_ "I don't know who you are." Tom stated backing away._

_ Just then the shadow rushed at him quicker than he could hold up his hands to block the attack which he knew was coming. _

"Nooo!" Tom jerked up in bed before he realized it had been a nightmare.

Michele awakened by his scream, sat up rubbing his back, "You alright?"

Tom ran his fingers through his hair finding it damp with sweat, "Yeah I think so, just another dream about that black figure and that vampire Barnabas Collins."

Michele nodded, "Do you believe this Barnabas Collins needs our help?"

"I'm not sure but I'm starting to believe it because that shadow figure just feels like pure evil." Tom stated getting out of the bed starting to pace.

Michele got out of bed moving over to him, "Then we will just have to figure out how to find this Barnabas."

"How do you suggest doing that? The only thing that keeps popping up in these dreams is a sign saying 'Collinsport'. I'm guessing that's where he lives but where exactly is this place and how big is it." Tom sighed.

"Look how about in the morning; I'll make a few calls to see if we can figure this out. For now let's head back to bed." Michele smiled pulling him back to bed.

Tom got in bed with her watching as she laid her head down on his chest. Michele listened to Tom's heartbeat as she was going to sleep while Tom remained awake. He laid there trying to figure out what the dream meant. Who was this shadow figure and why was he taking the coffin away from Barnabas. Just by seeing them in his dreams, Tom knew Barnabas wasn't one that felt seemed evil but he was sure the shadow figure was. Once he drifted off to sleep, he didn't stir until morning when he found Michele's side of the bed empty. As the smell of coffee and eggs entered the room, he knew she had already started making breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen he found her on the phone talking with someone while the table had already been set for two. As he got a cup of coffee he said there putting some salt on his eggs while waiting for Michele to join him. Only when Michele told him to start eating did he begin to dig in enjoying her cooking. A few minutes after he started to eat, Michele hung up the phone with whoever she had been talking to. She came over carrying a cup of coffee and starting to eat her eggs as well. It was only once they were both done and the dishes put away that Tom questioned her about the phone call.

"I got in touch with a friend of mine that lives in the United States. He said Collinsport is in Maine and that there is a family with the last name Collins living in a giant mansion known as Collinwood." Michele explained.

Tom nodded, "Our man Barnabas Collins is probably there as well. What is our next plan of action?"

"We go into town and get some plane tickets. I have a feeling that whatever is going to happen will happen soon." Michele stated.

"Alright I'll go get our things ready to pack." Tom suggested.

Tom turned walking towards their bedroom to get their suitcases and start packing what stuff they will need. Turning towards the dresser, Tom began grabbing clothes from his drawer as well as Michele's before putting them into the suitcase. Michele came in shortly after to make sure he had packed the right clothes for her. When the suitcases were packed, Tom shut it and made sure it was locked before lifting both of them up. Michele offered to carry hers but he shook his head stating he could get them. Michele stating she had to use the bathroom before they left headed for the bathroom while Tom continued down the hallway. As a vision came upon him, he stood there letting it come.

_He was in the cellar of the house that Barnabas lived in. Looking around he noticed the coffin that had been there was gone leaving only a blank spot. Barnabas was standing across from him as if he was searching for it. Then when his eyes met with Tom's, Barnabas came moving closer. Tom tried to back away but found he was rooted to the spot. As Barnabas grabbed onto his shoulders, Tom tried to struggle but found the vampires grip too strong. Then in a swift moment Barnabas had revealed his fangs and was going for his throat. _

Jerking back against the wall, Tom dropped the suitcases before he collapsed onto his knees. Michele hearing something drop rushed out to see what was the matter before she saw Tom leaning against the wall. At his side in an instant, Michele knew it had to have been a vision. Most of the time Tom's visions aren't bad and he comes out of it alright. There are a few though she has noted that is so bad he is basically thrown out of it.

"You alright?" Michele asked.

Tom remained silent for a moment before answering, "Yeah just an intense vision."

"What did you see?" She questioned.

"I was in the cellar of where Barnabas lives; his coffin had just been stolen before I got there. He saw me and thought I had done it so he managed to grab me and was about to bite me." He explained.

Michele winced, "That does seem bad, come on let's get to the airport."

As she let him stand first, Michele told him to take it easy for a moment before they each grabbed their own suitcase. When they got to the car, Tom put them into the trunk before he started for the driver's side. Michele had beaten him to it, stating he shouldn't drive just in case he had another vision on the way. Realizing he couldn't argue with that, Tom went around to the passenger's side before getting in. Once they had reached the airport and found a spot in the long term parking unsure how long they would be gone to the United States. As Tom brought in the suitcases, Michele went to the ticket station seeing when they next plane was going to take off.

"I got us two round trip tickets. Our plane leaves in an hour." Michele stated.

Tom looked at his watch, "That means we should get to Maine around 5:00 am tomorrow morning."

"Yes and we will have to find a place to stay for the remains of our stay there." Michele replied.

Meanwhile at the Old House, Barnabas was sitting in his favorite chair by the fire. It was close to six in the morning and he knew the sun would be rising in about twenty minutes. Julia would be waking soon to watch over him during the day. He had known Julia for years and she had become a very loyal friend to him. Over the past couple of years they had found they loved each other more than just a friend. It was why he had proposed to her a year ago at least after getting up the courage to do it. He had a fear she would say no since he was a vampire but he also knew Julia had known about his vampirism since they had first met basically. She had tried many times to cure him but either her treatments had failed or some outside force stopped them. To his surprise, she had said yes and they had been married in a matter of months since neither wanted a longed engagement.

Hearing her on the stairs brought him out of his thoughts. He smiled when he saw her yawn knowing she only usually woke up this early to watch over him. It was Willy's job most of the time to guard him but Julia and he had come to an agreement that sometimes Willie needed a break. As Julia came into the room, she smiled and kissed Barnabas telling him to get some sleep. She knew Barnabas hated to leave her but they would see each other that night when the sun set. As the roosters began crowing, she saw him tense knowing he couldn't help it.

"Go get some rest; I'll be here when you wake." Julia smiled.

Barnabas bent over giving her another kiss, "I'll miss you."

"I know, now go." She chuckled.

Barnabas gave her another kiss before he went through the cellar door heading down the stairs to where his coffin laid waiting. When he got to the bottom, Barnabas pulled out a box of matches from his pocket starting to light the candles that were sitting at the bottom. He knew he didn't need the light from the candles to see but knew if Julia or Willie came down they would. Once the candles were lighted, Barnabas turned to get into his coffin when he stopped dead in his tracks. His coffin was gone causing the fear to increase in him as he heard the roosters crowing some more.

Instantly he rushed over to the stairs, "Julia! Julia!"

Julia was at the cellar door and down the stairs in a matter of minutes, "Barnabas what's wrong?"

"Look!" Barnabas turned around to point at the empty spot but found his coffin where it should have been.

Julia looked at him puzzled, "Barnabas I don't understand. What is wrong?"

"Julia I swear when I turned around a minute ago, my coffin was gone but when you came down it reappeared." Barnabas explained.

She saw the terror in his eyes as she came over, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, perhaps it's due to this feeling I've had. There is evil coming but I don't know who, what or when." Barnabas sighed.

"Look we can talk about this tonight." Julia said opening the coffin lid for him.

As predicted, Tom and Michele's plane arrived at 5am and both were tired adjusting to the cursed jet lag. When they got their luggage Tom hailed down a cab that would take them into Collinsport. Tom remembered asking Michele why they couldn't just go straight there but she reminded him Collinsport wasn't big enough to have an airport. Once he got a cab, Tom handed their luggage to the driver telling him where they needed to go. Michele got in first followed by Tom who shut the door telling the driver they were ready to go.

When they arrived in Collinsport, Tom paid the driver before he picked up the luggage. Both Michele and he looked around the small town before they spotted the Inn across the street. Making sure no cars were coming both crossed the road. Entering into the Inn, they found a small counter with an elderly man who smiled upon seeing them.

"Hello and welcome to Collinsport." The Innkeeper smiled.

"Thank you, it seems like a lovely town so far." Michele remarked.

The Innkeeper nodded, "Did you folks come to see the carnival?"

"Carnival?" Tom looked at him puzzled.

"Yes the carnival just arrived in town. They are setting up at the edge of town." The Innkeeper stated.

Before Michele could respond Tom answered, "Oh yes my wife and I are looking forward to it."

"I thought so, well if you will follow me I'll show you to your room." He commented.

Tom picked up their luggage as they began to follow. Feeling a vision coming upon him, Tom tried to force it back but found he couldn't.

_Tom found himself in a tent that looked like it had been set up for a show. There were rows of benches on either side of him. At the front of the tent stood a man with black hair. As the man turned toward Tom, he could see he was young. As they locked eyes with each other, Tom found the man had solid black eyes. Just then the man rushed at Tom._

Tom came out of the vision staggering into the wall. Michele rushed to his side knowing it had been a vision but knew the Innkeeper wouldn't know what was going on.

"Tom!" Michele cried.

The Innkeeper rushed to try and stead him, "Are you alright? You look very pale young man."

"I'm...I'm alright just got a little dizzy." Tom smiled.

Michele spoke up, "You've overdone it today." She turned towards the Innkeeper, "I'm sorry my husband hasn't been well and the trip here must have taken its toll on him."

The Innkeeper smiled, "I understand don't worry. Your room is just around the corner. Do you think you can make it?"

Tom nodded, "I believe so."

Michele took her suitcase from him as the Innkeeper took the other. When they were shown into the room, Tom went to sit on the bed while Michele gave the man a small tip. After he had left, she waited until he was gone for sure before she shut the door.

"What did you see?" She asked.

Tom rubbed his head, "A young man in a circus tent. When he looked at me, I saw he had solid black eyes. Michele, I felt pure evil when he came towards me."

"I wonder if this man is you're black figure." She pondered before noticing he was rubbing his head, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just tired and seem to be getting a headache." He admitted.

Michele came over to him, "Why don't you get some rest."

Tom lay down on the comfy bed shutting his eyes. She smiled at him as she came over first removing his shoes. Then she pulled the blanket over him before taking the room key leaving the room. After she got some more details about the Collins, Michele returned to their room finding Tom still asleep where she left him. Glad that he was getting some rest, Michele decided to do the same. Pulling off her shoes, she climbed into the bed being gentle as not to wake him. As she lay down, Michele shut her eyes falling straight to sleep.

_Barnabas looked around at the darkened room unsure how he had gotten there. Last he remembered he had laid down in his coffin going off into the death sleep. Just then the darkness was lit up by a candle that he noticed Julia was holding. Relief watched over him glad to know that she was there with him. When he began to approach Julia to question where they were, he stopped in his tracks. There was a dark figure that was standing beside her._

_ "Julia what's going on?" Barnabas questioned._

_ "Don't worry Barnabas it will all be over soon." Julia smiled._

_ Barnabas felt his vampire blood run cold at the smile she gave him. He knew right away something wasn't right. Perhaps that shadow had taken over her, "Julia please get away from it. It seems to be controlling you."_

_ "On the contrary Barnabas I'm working with it not for it." Julia smiled before turning towards the figure, "You can go now, and I know what to do."_

_The figure nodded to her before it vanished making Barnabas rush towards her, "Julia please tell me what is going on."_

"_Why I'm to kill you of course. The sunrise is coming up, can't you see it." Julia pointed behind her._

_He looked to where she was pointing as he felt fear overcome him at seeing the light of the day. When he felt her grab his arm, he jerked back realizing what she attended to do. She was going to force him to watch the sun. His wife and friend were going to kill him. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. That shadow had some kind of power over her and was forcing her to do it. He had to fight all he could or else he would be no more. _

"_Julia you don't want to do this." Barnabas backed away, "You love me remember. We have been married for almost a year." _

_Julia shook her head, "I was fooling myself. I could never love you."_

_With that she grabbed his hand again this time he found her grip to be like steel. As much as he tried to pull away, he found he couldn't. Inch by inch Barnabas felt his body being pulled closer to the sun by Julia. He pleaded and begged for her not to do it, but she remained silent to his cries. When the sun's rays came upon his arm, he screamed as his arm burst into flames. _

"_Noooo Julia!" Barnabas screamed._

"Julia!" Barnabas jerked up in his coffin knocking a figure down onto the floor. When he realized it had been just a nightmare, he looked to find Willie getting to his feet, "Willie?"

"You alright Barnabas? You seemed to be having a nightmare when I was opening up your lid for you." Willie dusted his pants off.

Barnabas ran his fingers through his hair, "Yes it was just so real. Why are you here Willie?"  
"Julia had to go to the hospital and pick up blood for you." Willie replied, "She asked me to sit with you. Do you want to talk about the nightmare?"

Barnabas climbed out of the coffin feeling his body trembling somewhat. Had the nightmare really scared him that bad or was it just the hunger coming over him. Turning he found Willie waiting for an answer to his question, "I was forced to watch the sunrise by Julia. There was this shadow guy watching with her."

"Oh no Barnabas, I know that couldn't ever happen. Julia loves you too much and you two are married." Willie shook his head.

"I know Willie. Now let's head upstairs." Barnabas remarked.

Willie nodded allowing his master to go up first before he continued a few steps behind him. 'The nightmare must have been horrible' Willie commented to himself noticing Barnabas was holding onto the wall as if he needed it for support. Usually Barnabas was the strong one but he had noticed a change in Barnabas in the past few days. Julia had told him about what happened the previous morning with him thinking his coffin was gone. It made Willie worry about his master but he also knew it could mean danger was ahead. Barnabas was only like this if something evil was coming. Something they should soon prepare for.

Once he had sat down in his favorite chair, Barnabas assured Willie he was fine and could continue with his evening chores. As he watched Willie head into the kitchen area, Barnabas sat there his hands clasped in front of him. The dream or nightmare he should say was intense, so intense he could have sworn he felt the sun's rays on his arm. He began to wonder if the evil he spoke about this morning was responsible. There had been that black figure in his dream standing beside Julia. Perhaps that was the evil that was coming. He still had no idea of who it was or when it was coming.

"Barnabas?" He looked up hearing Julia call his name.

"Julia when did you get back?" He asked smiling.

Julia entered the room putting the cooler down on the floor, "I just got back. I called your name a few times before you looked up."

"I'm sorry I must have been so deep in thought I didn't hear you." He sighed.

She remained silent for a moment before she spoke up, "Barnabas? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Julia, why do you ask?"

"It's just you usually are never that deep in thought and you are still a vampire so you're hearing should have picked up on me coming in." Julia pointed out, "Plus when I came in I could have sworn you were trembling some. And you have yet to even look at the container I brought in. Not to mention I haven't even received a kiss from you." She chuckled just to lighten him up.

"I'm sorry Julia." Barnabas bent over kissing her before leaning back into his chair, "Just before I woke, I had a nightmare."

Julia instantly looked concerned, "You never have had nightmares or even dreams since I've known you."

"I know which is why I think this one has unsettled me more than I would like." He said looked down at his hands.

She reached over touching his hand, "What was it about?"

"We were in a dark room but we weren't alone. There was this shadow figure there with you. I warned you about him but you just said you were working with him. Then the sun started to rise behind you. It was then you grabbed my arm and dragged me towards it. It was like you wanted to have me killed." He told her the whole story looking up at her, "I didn't wake up until half my arm was burning."

She couldn't help but hold her hand over her mouth to cover the gasp that wanted to escape, "Oh Barnabas no wonder you're trembling. It was just a dream though nothing more."

"I know Julia but I told Willie it felt so real. I swear I felt the sun on my arm." He stated.

She nodded, "I believe you Barnabas. Do you think the dream was telling of the danger you spoke up."

Before he could respond, a knock came from the front door. Willie hearing the knock came past Julia and Barnabas assuring them that he would see who it was. Once he had opened the door, they listened to see if it was one of the family. Barnabas used his vampire hearing to listen but found he recognized neither the voice of the female nor man. When he heard they were asking for him, he stood up going to the door.

Willie hearing his master approach turned to face him, "Barnabas these two would like to see you. They say it's very important."

"Show them in Willie." Barnabas smiled.

Barnabas went back into the living room where Julia sat waiting. Barnabas grabbed a chair from his desk in the corner while Willie grabbed another one from the kitchen. Once they were all settled, Willie left them alone knowing he still had dinner to finish fixing for Julia. Barnabas looked over the two for a few minutes. The woman seemed quite young probably in her early thirties while the man was a few years older than that. The woman had light blond hair with brown eyes while the man had black hair with brown eyes.

"What can I do for you Mr.?" Barnabas asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Tom Kovack and this is my wife Michele." Tom smiled, "I apologize if we came at a bad time. Our plane landed in Bangor this morning and we both slept until around noon. It took us a few hours to get settled and catch a cab up here."

Julia nodded, "Where have you come from?"

"London, England." Michele spoke up.

"That's a long way to come just to see me, Mr. Kovack." Barnabas remarked, "I'm guessing it must be very important."

"It is." Tom stated looking over to Michele before turning his gaze back to Barnabas, "I'm not sure how you are going to react to this but I can see visions. My wife and I have traveled over the world helping the ones I see in my visions."

"Trust me when I say this Mr. Kovack, my wife and I have had our share of the mysterious so you stating you see visions isn't going to make me doubt it." Barnabas smirked.

"That's good because the last vision I saw was about you Mr. Collins." Tom stated.

Julia leaned forward in her chair, "What did you see?"

"Your husband was in grave danger. Someone evil beyond anything I've ever dealt with. This evil that I believe is part of the circus that has come into town." He explained.

Julia nodded, "And what does this evil want with my husband?"

"I have reasons to believe that this man or evil as you call it wants you're husband's coffin." Tom spoke.

Barnabas looked at Julia before Tom, "What do you mean my coffin?"

"Look I know you are a vampire Mr. Collins and this evil man is after you're coffin." Tom blurted out.

Barnabas kept his face calm, "I'm sorry that you made this trip for nothing but I assure you I'm just as human as you." He paused when he felt the lust for blood come upon him, "Was there anything else?"

Michele spoke up, "Please believe us we are telling you the truth."

Barnabas felt the lust for blood increasing as he tried to listen to what Julia was telling them. But hearing the rush of blood coming from the three people in front of him wasn't helping. He knew they needed to get these people out of the house and quickly. Since he had married Julia, she had kept it where he didn't have to go out and hunt each night. It was a way to keep suspicions off of him when too many attacks came up in the village. He could smell the blood that was in the container Julia had brought in but knew he couldn't even go near it until the two people were gone.

Julia could see the struggle in Barnabas as he sat in the chair. She knew he was fighting the battle but needed to make an excuse for him, "Barnabas? Are you alright?"

Barnabas turned towards her, "I'm feeling a headache coming on and slightly dizzy."

Michele looked at Tom knowing they knew this was just for them, "Perhaps we should leave so you can rest Mr. Collins."

Tom nodded, "Yes we have overstayed our welcome. But please consider what we have told you. We will be staying at the Collinsport Inn for a few weeks."

After Julia called for Willie, he came in showing them out. Then quickly as she could, Julia grabbed the box of blood taking it into the kitchen. Cutting one of the bags open, Julia poured it into a cup about to return it to Barnabas but found him already standing there waiting. She handed it to him before he gulped down the blood in less than an second. Already having a second bag out ready for him, she started to cut it open when he reached for it sinking his fangs into the plastic. Only once he was done did he realize what he had done.

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head.

Julia shook her head forcing him to look up, "Don't be sorry, I could tell the hunger was overpowering you earlier."

She wiped the remains of the blood off his face before she put the rest of the blood up for later. Julia led him back into the living room where they sat together in silence. Julia watched him as he stared into the flames from the fireplace. She knew he was still upset by what he did to the blood bag. She knew he couldn't help the hunger especially if he didn't get to feed right away. At first she started to blame herself but quickly shook it off. She had gotten back with enough time. It was the two strangers that had wasted their time by talking about someone taking Barnabas coffin.

She didn't know how they knew about Barnabas but hoped they had put off the suspicions of him being a vampire. She almost wanted to forget what they had said but knew there was some truth to it. Barnabas had been acting different the past few days. She had thought it was just one of his phases but knew it wasn't. That had changed though after he had thought his coffin had been taken. She knew Barnabas wasn't one to imagine things so something had to have happened to make him see that. Then he had the nightmare when he woke. Julia knew no one knew where exactly the coffin was besides Willie, herself and Barnabas but there was part of her that felt like they should move it.

"Julia you're supper is ready." Willie called from the kitchen.

Julia started to tell him she wasn't hungry but Barnabas spoke up for her, "Go on Julia, I'll be fine."

"You know I can't help worrying about you. More now especially since those two strangers came stating someone was going to steal your coffin." Julia pointed out.

"I know I've been thinking about that." He remarked.

Julia stood up, "Barnabas do you think there some truth to what they say? I mean you have been talking about this evil that was coming. Perhaps you should have Willie help move you're coffin to behind the bookcase?"

Barnabas looked up at her seeing the worry on her face, "I don't think anyone is going to get in here without us knowing it but if it will make you feel any better we will move it while you eat."

"It would." She smiled before leaving to go into the kitchen.

While she went to eat, Barnabas grabbed Willie explaining what they needed to do. Willie nodded not wanting anything to happen to Barnabas. As they went down into the cellar, Barnabas grabbed one end while Willie got the other. Together both carried the coffin upstairs and set it down in the living room. Willie closer to the bookcase grabbed the secret lever before pulling it open revealing the small room behind it. As he bent down to pick up his side of the coffin Willie let Barnabas know he was ready. Once they had it in the room, they set it down on the block that was there.

While Willie headed out of the room, he noticed Barnabas hadn't moved, "Barnabas? You alright?"

"Fine Willie just for a second it felt like I was being watched." Barnabas explained coming out of the room to allow Willie to shut the bookcase.

Willie looked around, "There ain't nobody here Barnabas."

"I know Willie, it was just a feeling." He said, "Why don't you head off to bed."

"Alright Barnabas." Willie smiled, "Night Julia."

Barnabas turned seeing Julia come in, "You should head to bed as well."

"If you come with me." She reached out for his hand.

While Willie put out all the candles and locked the front door they went upstairs to their room. Barnabas lay in bed letting Julia fall asleep in his arms.

Tom and Michele lay in bed in their hotel room after getting back from the Old House where Barnabas and his wife lived. They had hoped the two would agree there was a danger but Tom knew he probably would have reacted the same way. He admitted they would just have to wait and see if they could help them in any way possible. Michele agreed but decided they should get some sleep even though they weren't really tired from sleeping most of the day.

"That didn't go as well as we thought." Michele spoke.

Tom nodded, "I didn't feel like it would. Vampires are private people; they aren't going to admit to anyone of their condition especially strangers."

"I just hope we can help them before it's too late." She sighed turning into his arms.

"We will just have to wait and see how it plays out." He suggested looking down at her, "Why don't we go investigate this carnival tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled before shutting her eyes.

Tom laid there watching Michele sleep for a while before he finally felt it getting to him. Shutting his eyes, he fell fast asleep not waking up until the next morning. Michele was already up and in the bathroom taking a shower. He was relieved to find no nightmares had plagued him during the night but knew a vision could hit at any time. Once Michele got done, Tom took his turn in the shower being quick knowing they still needed to get breakfast. When both were ready to go, they headed to the breakfast area in the Inn making sure to eat as quickly as possible. Only after they were finished with breakfast did they leave the Inn asking directions for the carnival.

Since it wasn't too far away and the day seem to be nice, both agreed to walk instead of paying for a cab. After a few minutes of wrong turns and circles, Tom and Michele made it to the carnival finding it already full with parents and their children. Buying two tickets, they began looking around at the games and foods they had. At the corner of one of the tents they saw the sign with the Magician named Cabrini but they noticed the ShowTime wasn't until eight that night. Deciding they might just have to come back and see the show, they continued to walk around.

When they came across the tent with the sign 'Freak Show' Tom found himself pulled towards it even though Michele didn't really want to go in. Figuring she could stay outside and wait, Tom went in knowing half of the time the so called freaks were just people in costumes. Inside the tent, he walked around with several other people who was being led through by one of the workers from the carnival. In the tent he saw a bearded lady, a snake man, a mermaid, and several other people. At the end of the tent he found an empty spot that said 'Reserved.'

"Excuse me." He spoke up.

The guy who was leading the tour turned towards him, "Yes sir."

"What is going to be here?" Tom questioned.

"Oh the magician we have is expecting to come across a vampire in a few days." The guy chuckled.

"That should be interesting." Tom commented on.

When he got out of the tent, Tom went straight to where Michele was telling her the spot they had reserved for a vampire. Michele instantly thought about Barnabas but Tom told her he couldn't be sure that was who it was for. Deciding they had no way of proving if the vampire was to be Barnabas or not, both agreed to wait and see how everything played out. As they continued to walk through the carnival, Michele came up with an idea.

"Tom, why don't we get a cab up to the Old House and at least warn them about the carnival." Michele pointed out.

Tom shook his head, "I doubt they would believe us. They wouldn't even admit about Barnabas being a vampire. But we are supposed to be helping them so I guess we should."

Leaving the carnival, they got a cab that took them up to the Old House. When Tom asked the driver if he could stay, the man nodded. Tom and Michele walked up to the front door before he knocked hoping someone would be home. The man he remembered as Willie opened the door looking a little shocked at seeing them. His surprise left almost instantly but Tom knew he had seen it.

"I need to speak to Barnabas Collins again. It's very important." Tom stated.

Willie shook his head, "He can't see you now."

"What about his wife Julia Collins?" Michele asked.

Willie was about to refuse when Julia came up beside him, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid you came at a bad time. My husband is very ill and I can't leave him for more than a few minutes."

Tom nodded knowing she was lying, "I'm sorry to hear that but what we have to say is very quick."

"My husband and I went to the carnival and he went through the tent with the freaks. He said there was an area reserved for a vampire." Michele stated.

"How does that deal with my husband?" Julia questioned.

Tom sighed, "I know what you're husband is Mrs. Collins, but I just felt like you should be warned that the carnival might be after him."

"I thank you for the warning but my husband is in no danger." Julia stated, "Now if you will excuse me I must get back to him."

With that Willie bid them farewell before he shut the door. Tom and Michele went back to the cab telling the driver they were ready to head back to the Inn. They looked at each other knowing they would just have to keep an eye on the carnival and this magician for when he finally decided to make his move.

Willie waited to make sure they were gone before he went into the living room where Julia had gone into the secret room. She was standing there looking down at Barnabas who was currently in his coffin in the death sleep. Willie came to stand beside her before he shut the lid and went back into the living room.

"Do you believe them Julia?" Willie asked.

Julia shook her head, "I don't know Willie, I know Barnabas senses danger but you know he isn't the kind to get caught and put into a freak show."

"I know just they said there was a spot for a vampire and he's the only one around." He pointed out.

"Willie that spot could just be for a guy made up like a vampire. Barnabas is too strong to be taken down and captured." Julia told herself even though she had a nagging feeling something was going to happen.

That evening when Barnabas awoke Julia explained what had happened during the day. He listened to what the two strangers had told her before nodding, "Guess we should go and see this carnival."

Julia looked at him shocked, "You can't be serious Barnabas, and it could be a trap."

"Look I just want to see this spot that is supposed to be for a vampire. Once we've seen that we can leave." Barnabas promised.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to persuade him Julia nodded, "Just to see that part."

Willie having heard the door went to answer it finding a flyer with two tickets, "Hey Barnabas, Julia someone left these."

"Come see Cabrini the magician tonight along with other attractions." Barnabas read the poster while holding the tickets in his other hand.

Julia shook her head, "Barnabas I don't like this."

"Don't worry Julia; I'm sure everyone in town that hasn't come yet has gotten one. It's just to promote their business. Willie would you go get the car ready." Barnabas smiled.

Julia tried to protest more but Barnabas told her not to worry as he reached for her coat. Since it seemed she had lost, Julia allowed him to help her with the coat before he put on his. Heading outside, Barnabas made sure everything was locked up before they got into the car. Willie drove them into town finding a close spot near the carnival. As they walked up to the gate, Barnabas handed the man their three tickets before they went in. Telling Willie he could go wherever, Barnabas and Julia went to find the tent that held the freaks in it. Just like Michele, Julia refused to go in even though she knew half of it was fake.

"Will you be alright out here?" Barnabas asked.

"Yes if you hurry." Julia commented not telling him she had a bad feeling.

"I'll be right back." He smiled.

Heading into the tent with some others, Barnabas made sure that he was in the back of the crowd. As he looked at each of the people, he felt a sense of anger at the people who had put them there. He knew though that half of the people wanted to be part of the show. When they came to the spot that was reserved, he looked it over. It was basically just an empty spot with a chair which made him believe it wasn't really going to be for him. If it was truly for a vampire, they would have to have special dirt and a coffin to sleep in. Since he promised Julia he wouldn't be long, he came out surprised to find her gone.

About to call her name, he spotted her off to the side at another tent looking at the sign for the magician. He came over to her smiling, "I don't believe they are going to get an actual vampire so you don't have to worry."

"That's good but I still feel like something is going to happen." She remarked.

"I know, how about we at least go see the show?" Barnabas suggested.

Julia nodded, "If you want."

As he took her hand, he led her into the tent finding a spot in the middle of the room. Both sat down on the bench before Julia cursed under her breath at seeing Tom and Michele starting towards them. Julia whispered to Barnabas about them letting him prepare to meet them.

"How are you feeling Mr. Collins? You're wife said you were very ill earlier when we stopped by." Tom stated.

"I'm still not feeling myself but I thought a trip to the carnival might help me." Barnabas smiled.

Julia nodded, "He's too stubborn to be kept in bed. I told him he should still be resting."

"Ladies and Gentleman!" A voice rang out causing them to all turn and look towards the stage where they found a guy dressed in a suit figuring he had to be the owner, "May I introduce our magician from New York Toby Clark also known as 'The Great Cabrini'!"

The audience cheered as a young man appeared on stage from a cloud of smoke. Tom and Michele returned to their seats since the ones that were near Barnabas and Julia had been taken. Barnabas and Julia watched the show as the magician performed a few card tricks. Once the magician seemed to have awed the audience with the smaller tricks, he stepped down into the crowd searching for a volunteer.

"Now for my next couple of tricks I will need a volunteer from the audience." Cabrini smiled.

The majority of the audience raised their hand but he ignored them. He knew the one he wanted as his volunteer but knew it might take a little trick to get him up on stage. As Cabrini came to stand in front of where Julia was sitting, he reached out his hand for her. Julia felt a sense of fear and terror as she looked up into his eyes. It was something she didn't feel safe volunteering for even though she knew it was all fake.

"Hello my dear would you be willing to be my volunteer?" Cabrini smiled.

Julia looked to Barnabas before shaking her head, "No I've never been one to be on stage."

Cabrini acted like he was put out but turned towards the one he wanted, "How about you sure? You look like one that doesn't believe in my magic."

Barnabas could sense the fear from Julia about this man and was glad she had turned him down. He knew the magic was fake but it seemed this magician wanted one of them instead of any other from the crowd. After a moment of hesitation, Barnabas stood stating he would be the volunteer as the crowd gave a loud cheer. As he followed Cabrini up on stage, Barnabas cast a look at Tom and Michele. Both had a worried expression on their face but he just ignored it. Even if the magician was evil, he wouldn't dare risk anything in front of a crowd. After a tall black box was brought out the magician turned to face the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, with the help of my magic I will make Mr." Cabrini looked at him.

"Barnabas Collins."

"I will make Mr. Collins disappear in this blue box." Cabrini smiled.

Barnabas stood to the side until Cabrini had shown the crowd that the box was empty and there was nothing different about it. As Barnabas stepped inside, he stood there knowing that there was a fake wall that slide out when the curtain was closed. He had seen the trick when he was a boy and his father had explained how it worked. After he heard Cabrini say the magic words, Barnabas stood still as he could. The crowd could be heard gasping in awe at what they thought was an empty box. Then when he heard Cabrini say the words again Barnabas watched the fake wall slide back into place. As he stepped out, he could see the relief on Julia's face at seeing him alright.

Barnabas thinking he was done started to go but was stopped by Cabrini, "Please stay Mr. Collins, I have one final trick."

"Alright." Barnabas shrugged.

"Mr. Collins do you believe in the existence of vampires?" Cabrini questioned.

Barnabas shook his head, "No."

"Anyone in the audience believe?"

Most of the audience shook their heads as Cabrini smiled, "For my next act, I will make you believe Barnabas Collins is a vampire."

Barnabas looked at the magician feeling something telling him to leave but he stayed still, "How do you propose to do that?"

"If you will just hold out your hand I will prove to you and the audience." He stated.

Barnabas looked towards Julia who was shaking her head only enough for him to see it. He knew if he left it might cause some talk. The only thing he could do was stay and see this trick through. At that thought, he held out his hand and waited to see what this magician was going to do. The magician pulled something out of his hand that Barnabas couldn't see. As Barnabas shook hands with the magician he felt the item that was in his hand. While they shook hands, the magician placed his free hand on Barnabas chest telling him it was part of the act. Barnabas tried not to react at realizing it was a cross but realized he wasn't feeling any pain. He wasn't sure why the magician had to touch his chest but figured he would go with it. However when their hands came apart and the magician moved to the side, Barnabas looked down at the mark on the inside of his hand. There was a cross burn there but yet he hadn't felt anything.

The magician reached for Barnabas hand showing it to the crowd, "As you can see this cross that I just placed between our hands has burned him and yet not burned me."

The crowd all gasped and Julia started to move but Barnabas glanced at her keeping her still. He knew it had to be a trick since he hadn't felt a burn. When the crowd began to mutter to themselves, Cabrini held up his hands to silence them.

"Please remain calm; there is nothing to worry about. Mr. Collins felt no pain from it." Cabrini smiled, "And we know from legend a cross would burn a true vampire. If there was no pain then he isn't a vampire. Now if you will permit me, I will remove the burn."

Barnabas held out his hand as Cabrini put a rag overtop of it speaking his magic words. When the rag was removed, Barnabas felt a sigh of relief at seeing the burn gone. As his hand was held up for the crowd to see, they all cheered making Barnabas glad to know they didn't truly think he was a vampire. As Cabrini thanked Barnabas for being a volunteer, Barnabas smiled before heading back to his seat. When the magician told the crowd the show was over, they all pleaded for more but he assured them they could come back the next evening.

Only when they were outside, did Julia reach for Barnabas hand, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Julia; it was nothing more than a mere trick." He smiled, "You and I both know I would have been truly burned it if wasn't."

"It was a foolish move to go up there in the first place." She pointed out.

He nodded, "I know but I felt the need to keep him from you and find out for myself if he was truly evil or not. He seems though to be just an ordinary man but we will keep our eyes out. For now let's find Willie and head home."

"Barnabas! Julia, please wait." They turned seeing Tom waving them down.

Julia turned toward Barnabas, "You go find Willie. I'll see what they want."

"Be careful." He remarked before leaving.

"Michele, Tom did you need something? We were just heading back home. I'm going to try and get Barnabas to rest a while." Julia lied.

Tom didn't say anything but Michele spoke up, "Please be careful around that man in there. He must be the evil Tom is seeing in his visions."

"Thank you for your concern, now I must be going." Julia spoke seeing Barnabas and Willie waiting for her.

As she joined them, Julia explained what Michele had told her. Barnabas just nodded as he walked beside her not really taking into account anything Michele had told her. Willie seemed more concerned since he hadn't been watching the show. When Julia explained what had went on, he began to get nervous asking if this guy could really be evil. Barnabas just shook his head showing Willie that there were no marks on his hand stating that the guy was just a regular old magician. Willie seemed to calm down after that but still felt something wasn't right.

His worries came back when they had reached the Old House. Julia had gone in first followed by Barnabas. Willie had just turned the car off and was entering in the front door when he heard Barnabas cry out. Knowing that was his cry of pain, Willie rushed into the living room finding Barnabas holding his right wrist while Julia was at his side. Unsure what would cause Barnabas pain; he looked at his master's hand noticing the burned cross mark on it.

"Barnabas what happened?!" Willie asked alarmed.

"I don't know Willie; it just appeared as if someone had held a cross to my hand here." Barnabas told him as he let Julia push him down into his favorite chair.

Julia looked towards Willie, "Go get my medical bag."

As Willie ran upstairs to grab it, Julia turned towards Barnabas, "It is the magician, who else could have done this?"

"It's either that or someone wanting to put the blame over onto him." Barnabas suggested before suppressing a moan.

"Barnabas?" Julia looked at him with concern.

"I'm alright Julia." He lied.

Willie came down quickly handing her the medical bag. She pulled out a small bandage and some cream that would work on a burn. Julia knew the burn would be gone in a day or two with the help of the blood, but figured a bandage would cover it up in case anyone got curious as to why he had a cross burn on his hand. After putting the cream on his hand and bandaging it up, Julia thanked Willie before telling him he could head to bed. Willie said night to both of them before heading upstairs to his bedroom. When she had finished bandaging up his hand, Julia took his other hand telling him it was time to sleep.

Since they still had some hours until dawn, Barnabas agreed to be with her for a few hours. As they headed upstairs, Barnabas let Julia go first so she wouldn't see him rubbing his chest. There was a pain there just like in his hand but he wasn't sure if it was a burn or something else. He figured on looking at it once Julia was fast asleep but he had to make sure she didn't see it before then. When they entered their bedroom, Barnabas turned to shut the door before he faced Julia seeing the look on her face. He had known that look for years; it was the one she used when she knew he was trying to hide something.

"Barnabas open your shirt." Julia ordered.

Barnabas shook his head, "There isn't any reason for me to do that."

Julia rolled her eyes, "Barnabas I might be your wife but I was also you're doctor. If you think I didn't notice the look on your face when we were coming up, then you must think I'm blind."

He averted his eyes down, "I'm sorry Julia. I don't think you are blind, you are the most wonderful person I've ever met and I'm glad to have you as my wife."

"And you are my wonderful husband but are also the most stubborn person I've met." She commented approaching him, "Now just listen to me and take off the shirt."

Realizing he wouldn't win, Barnabas took off his jacket laying it across the chair next to him. Then once his tie was removed, he began to unbutton his shirt. Julia noticing something she hadn't before gently opened up his shirt looking away for an instant at the image. There on his chest was another burned mark of a cross except this one was about twice the size as the one on his hand. As she took his hand, she led him over to the bed telling him to sit. Glad that she had brought up her medical bag, she pulled out the cream and bandages fixing to bandage his chest as well.

Julia looked down at the bandages realizing she didn't have enough, "Barnabas I'm going have to just put the cream on which means you need to leave your shirt undone for tonight. I don't have enough bandages to wrap around your chest."

"That's fine Julia." He smiled.

She smiled as she began to rub it on him but stopped when he flinched, "Is it bothering you?"

"Just a little bit don't worry." He commented.

Not saying anything else, she continued until the cream had covered the entire burn area. Barnabas watched her noticing her expression changed slightly, "What are you thinking Julia?"

"I'm worried about who has done this to you. If they can burn you from afar, what else are they planning on doing?" She questioned.

"I don't know but it's late and you should try and get some rest. I'll stay with you until before dawn." He promised.

As they lay beside each other in bed, Julia made sure she didn't touch Barnabas chest in fear of causing him discomfort. Barnabas laid there as she slept trying to figure out who had caused the cross to appear on his chest and hand. He had told Julia that the magician was normal, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. The thought of going back to the carnival had crossed his mind but he decided against it. If Julia woke up and found him gone while it was still dark, she would worry and he didn't want that. He would go the next night after he had fed to see if he could find anything out about this Cabrini.

A few miles from the old house, a figure stood in front of a cauldron. In the cauldron was a clear liquid and an image of Julia and Willie. The figure smiled speaking words in a foreign tongue while pouring ingredients into the it. In the cauldron the figure watched as a black fog fell over both of them before it disappeared. The figure knew they wouldn't awake for a few more hours thinks to his spell. The image of the two faded away before an image of Barnabas appeared lying beside Julia. The figure sprinkled something else knowing Barnabas wouldn't realize the danger of the coming dawn until it was almost too late.

Back at the Old House, Barnabas laid by Julia watching her sleep. His mind was still thinking about Cabrini when he felt someone watching him. As he got up from the bed, the feeling left him. When he didn't feel it coming back, he started to lay back down when he heard the rooster crowing. His body tensed as he turned towards the window. He could see the sun's rays at the horizon. Somehow he hadn't felt the coming dawn and now he only had a mere minutes to get to his coffin.

Using his vampire ability, Barnabas vanished from the room reappearing in the secret room. As he turned to face his coffin, he felt his eyes widen with fear. The spot where his coffin was at was now empty. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't imagining it. When his hands touched nothing but air, he knew he had to get Julia or Willie. His mind screamed out for them but neither came. The time was running out for him and he had to think quickly.

Just when he thought he had no hope, he remembered the mausoleum; it had once held a coffin for him. He would go there and then he would be safe until that evening when he would tell Julia what had happened. As he vanished and reappeared in the hidden room of the mausoleum Barnabas felt as if he would surely parish. The room that once held his coffin was empty as well. As he slide down to the ground, he knew this would probably be the end of him. There was no one to help him and he didn't have the strength nor the time to get back to the Old House.

As he leaned against the wall, Barnabas thought he saw something move in the room. When he looked up, he was surprised to see the ghost of his father, "Father, have you come to bring me back?"

"No my son I sensed the danger you were in and came." Joshua remarked.

Barnabas shook his head, "Why father? I'm still the monster I was when you chained me."

"No my son you have changed and you have a lovely wife. I'm sorry that I could not love you when you were alive." He replied.

Barnabas sighed, "I'm going to be joining you soon, and there is no way I will survive. Someone has stolen my coffin and I can't be without it."

"I have the power to keep you safe in here. Nothing or no one will harm you not even the power of the sun." Joshua promised him.

"You need to get Julia or Willie; they won't know where I am father." Barnabas commented as he curled up onto his side.

"Try and rest my son, help is on the way." Joshua stated before vanishing out of the room.

Back at the Old House, Julia and Willie were just coming down the stairs when they stopped sensing a presence there. When they entered in the living room, the ghost of Joshua Collins appeared to them. If Julia hadn't seen the portrait of him in the family album, she wouldn't have known. But now seeing him in her house made her worry that something wasn't right.

"Who is he?" Willie turned to Julia.

"My name is Joshua Collins." Joshua remarked.

Julia asked, "Why have you appeared to us?"

"My son is in grave danger unless you come now." He replied.

"Barnabas is in his coffin behind the bookcase." Julia insisted.

Joshua shook his head, "Barnabas is at the mausoleum. His coffin has been taken and unless you get some dirt from the cellar he will perish. I will keep him protected until you get there."

With that Joshua vanished before their eyes leaving Julia and Willie to look at each other. Willie rushed over to the bookcase pulling the lever before pulling the bookcase open. Both looked inside hoping the coffin would be there, but it was in fact empty like Joshua had said.

"What are we going to do Julia?" Willie panicked.

"Willie go to the basement and get some dirt in a bucket. Then get a blanket from upstairs and meet me in the car. We need to hurry and fast." Julia remarked.

Willie only heard of the two things he needed to get before he was rushing off to the cellar finding a bucket in the corner. Grabbing as much dirt in each hand, he began throwing it into the bucket before he ran upstairs careful not to spill any. As he placed the bucket on the table, he rushed upstairs to grab a heavy thick blanket unsure why they needed it but he wasn't stopping to ask questions. When he had both the blanket and the dirt, he hurried to the car finding Julia already in the driver's seat. As he tossed the blanket into the backseat, he got up front holding the dirt on his lap. Julia wasted no time hitting the gas before they were speeding down the driveway. She knew they probably could walk there since it was around the corner, but she wasn't wasting any more time than she had to.

When they pulled into the graveyard, Julia parked the car as close as she could to the mausoleum before she rushed in that direction a flashlight in her hand. Willie yanked the blanket from the back seat as he rushed after Julia. Once both reached the mausoleum, they went inside going to the middle part of the wall in the back. As she took the dirt from Willie, Julia instructed that he hold the blanket up high as he could making sure it was wide enough that no light would get in when she opened the door. Assuring her no light would get in, Willie stood with his back to her as he held the blanket up in front of him. As Julia got the door opened, she gasped as she saw Barnabas curled up in the corner, his father standing over him like he promised.

"Thank you Joshua for protecting him. We can do the rest now." Julia told him.

"You are welcome please take care of him." Joshua looked at her before looking down at Barnabas, "I couldn't love him when I was alive but I can now and I know it's not his time."

As Joshua vanished, Julia knelt down beside Barnabas turning on the flashlight. Setting it up so the light would shine above her and light the room, she looked back to Willie. Somehow

20


	2. Chapter 2

they had to get Willie in there and shut the door to keep all the light out. Getting an idea, she told Willie to step backwards inside keeping the blanket up. Doing as he was told, Willie took a step back into the room as Julia began to shut the door. With some maneuvering, they got the door shut luckily with no light coming into the room. Both of them knelt down beside of Barnabas as they began grabbing the dirt placing it around him in a circle.

"Julia who would want to steal Barnabas coffin?" Willie asked.

"I don't know Willie, but we are going to need to find out. Who knows what will happen to Barnabas without his coffin." Julia sighed.

Hearing Barnabas moan in his sleep, Willie reached down placing a hand on Barnabas shoulder hoping to soothe him, "What we going to do?"

Julia looked at Willie, "I don't want to leave him alone like this Willie. I think we should take turns with him."

"I can stay with him Julia, I don't mind being in here. There still some old candles in the corner over there I can light." Willie smiled.

Julia nodded, "Go light them before I leave. I'll bring you some food back in a couple of hours."

Willie pulled a box of matches out of his pocket going to the corner before lighting at least five of the six candles. Although it wasn't a lot of light, he figured that and the flash light would help keep it bright enough. Julia handed him the flashlight telling him he would need to hold up the blanket while she left. Willie nodded as he grabbed the blanket holding it up while Julia pulled the secret lever letting the door open up. Barnabas whimpered in his sleep causing Willie to turn and make sure no light was reaching him. Not seeing any light getting past the blanket, he figured Barnabas was just sensing the sun outside. Once Julia was outside she shut the door before yelling that she would be back soon. Willie lowered the blanket onto the floor beside Barnabas before he sat down speaking soothing words to his master. He knew Barnabas probably couldn't hear him but figured it was worth a shot.

Tom and Michele were walking around the carnival once again unaware that Barnabas coffin had been taken. They tried to get an audience with Cabrini but found he was away until later that evening when he would return for his act. Tom found himself going through the tent of freaks once more just checking to make sure the area reserved for the vampire was still empty. Glad that it was, he left the tent to rejoin Michele.

"Luckily it's still empty, but I think we should go up to see Julia." Tom suggested.

Michele disagreed, "Tom I think we should just wait until they come to us. They don't seem to accept why we are here and that we only want to help."

"I'm afraid they might just have to learn the hard way before we can help." He remarked remembering a few other cases like this one where the victim didn't want help until it was almost too late.

"Then why should we go up there if they are just going to not want to see us?" She questioned.

"I just have a bad feeling and I need to make sure they are alright." He replied.

Deciding it was useless to argue, Michele decided they would go up even though she felt it was going to be a wasted trip. When they got back in town, they requested a cab that would take them up to the Old House. The drive was pretty quick since most of the townspeople were at the carnival enjoying the new attraction that had come to their small little town. Once they reached the Old House, Michele asked the driver to wait knowing they wouldn't be long.

Tom hated to admit that Michele was right but knew usually she was in these cases. As they approached the front door, he knocked gently at first waiting for a reply. After a few minutes he tried again this time banging on the door in case they were upstairs. When no one failed to come to the door, Michele gave Tom a look saying 'I told you so'. Tom deciding it had been a wasted trip took her hand as they went back to the cab. Asking the man to take them back into town, he decided they would try again the next day.

_As Barnabas was about to open up his coffin, he found someone else opening it for him. Figuring it was Julia or Willie, he laid there waiting to see either of their faces. Instead he came face to face with the shadow figure. Barnabas reached up to try and push it away but found his hand going straight through it. As his coffin vanished beneath him, Barnabas landed on the ground finding himself in a tent. Standing up as quickly as he could, he tried to vanish but found chains wrapping around him. He struggled to get free but realized when one of the chains touched his skin, that they were silver. _

_ "Let me go!" He demanded._

_ The figure shook its head as it pulled back the curtain letting the sunshine in. Barnabas could only stand there in horror as he watched the rays of sun get closer until they reached his body. As the flames began rising on him, he began to scream but found no sound would come out. _

"Burns...please...it burns." Barnabas muttered.

"Shhh." Julia soothed him.

She had come with food for Willie when Barnabas began tossing slightly. Willie had remarked he had been doing that off and on. She nodded figuring it was due to him not being in his coffin. She remembered Barnabas commenting that he never dreamed during the day. Now he was being plagued with nightmares and she couldn't do anything besides speak soothing words.

_Barnabas came up the cellar steps smiling when he saw Julia waiting for him. He smiled and bent over kissing her. As she told him that his blood was ready, he nodded going into the kitchen to get it. When he found the area empty, he began to wonder what was going on._

_ "Julia!" Barnabas shouted._

_ When she didn't respond, he went back to the living room. Julia was still sitting in the chair but there was a shadow figure right behind her. He tried to warn her but it was as if his voice had been taken. He rushed to grab her but the shadow was much quicker. Before his eyes, the shadow covered Julia and vanished taking her with it._

"Julia!" Barnabas jerked up before he lunged at the figure he smelt.

Willie had been caught off guard when Barnabas screamed but when he was grabbed, Willie didn't know what was going on. As Willie saw his master's fangs coming out, he realized what was going on, "Barnabas!"

Inches away from Willie, Barnabas snapped out of it, "Willie? What's going on? Where are we?"

As he looked around, he realized they were in the mausoleum. Seeing the dirt next to his body, he looked at Willie hoping he had the answers. Willie relieved that he hadn't been bitten saw the confused look in his master's eyes, "You're in the mausoleum Barnabas. You ain't got no coffin remember someone took it. Joshua Collins appeared to us this morning saying you were in danger so me and Julia brought some dirt from the Old House."

Barnabas nodded as the memories came back, "I had been with Julia but then I heard the roosters. My coffin was gone so I came here but I forgot I didn't have one here either. My father came and told me to rest."

"Yeah he came to us and Julia asked me to stay here with you." Willie confirmed.

"Julia!" Barnabas exclaimed, "Where is Julia?"

"She's at the Old House getting her something to eat." Willie said.

Barnabas stood up, "Let's head home Willie."

Willie stood up going to pull the lever so they could get out of there. As they headed home, Barnabas found himself trying to figure out who would have stolen his coffin. How they could have gotten into the old house and found the location of his coffin. The only time he could figure out was during the night when they were all at the carnival. That might be a good place for him to check out once he got home and drank some blood. The hunger had almost overpowered him to where he was about to drink from Willie. Luckily for both of them, it hadn't happened but he still felt bad for even attempting it. He hadn't felt an urge like that for a long time and it made him wonder if his missing coffin was the reason. He also remembered the nightmares and he shuddered at the thought of them.

Tom and Michele both sat enjoying dinner at a restaurant when Tom felt a vision coming. He cursed the visions sometimes since they usually came at the worst time. Actually they always came at the worst times. He remembered the first time the vision hit him. It was at one of his races and he was in the lead when it came crashing down on him. Everyone thought he was dead after his crash but luckily he lived. Since then he had teamed up with Michele to help others who were in trouble.

_Tom looked around a room he wasn't familiar with. It was a medium size room but the only item that it held was a coffin. He walked around the coffin looking down at it as he ran his fingers over the smooth surface. Feeling a cold chill go down his spine, Tom turned around finding himself face to face with the shadow figure. Just then the coffin opened on its own causing him to turn and look. As he was about to turn back to the shadow figure, Tom found himself being pushed into the coffin. Landing in it with a thud, he tried to get up but the figure pushed him back down before the lid was slammed shut. Tom pushed up on the lid but found it wouldn't bulge. _

"_Let me out!" He banged on the lid, "Can't breathe...can't breathe!"_

"Tom?" Michelle called out to him when she noticed his face had gone pale.

"Can't breathe...need air…" Tom gasped as if he was having trouble breathing.

Michele ignored the looks around her as she went to kneel beside him, "Tom hey look at me."

"Michele….I can't breathe….need air…." He gasped.

She looked up as their waiter came by, "Is there something wrong miss?"

"My husband is having an asthma attack." She lied, "I need to get him outside."

"Here let me help you." The waiter said as he reached to help Tom up.

Michele looked at Tom, "Honey he is going to help you outside."

Tom tried to take in deep breaths as he allowed the waiter to help him outside. His vision was starting to go blurry and it was becoming hard just to see straight. Once outside, he felt the air hit him in the face. Michele told the waiter she could take it from there and apologized for the scene. The waiter shook his head stating it couldn't be helped before he went back in. Michele had Tom sit down in a chair that was outside before she put her hands on his face.

"Tom listen to me, take deep breaths. Just watch me and what I do." She instructed reaching for one of his hands.

He gave her hand a squeeze as he began trying to take deep breaths. He hadn't been sure why he was having trouble breathing but knew it probably was due to the vision he had. It was strange though since usually his visions were just visions. Perhaps it was due to the shadow figure that had pushed him into the coffin. When he felt Michele squeezing his hand, Tom looked up at her watching how she was breathing. The air hitting his face helped him as he was able to take breath after breath until he was breathing normally again.

Michele let out a sigh of relief at seeing him breathing normally, "Tom what happened?"

"In my vision I was in a room with a coffin. I figured it was Barnabas coffin but I can't be for sure. But then the coffin opened and the shadow figured appeared beside it. The figure pushed me in and shut the door. For a moment it felt like I really was trapped." He explained.

She frowned, "I'm afraid whoever this shadow figure is knows about your ability to see the future and is making the visions far worse."

"I think you are onto something there." He agreed.

Michele looked around, "Let me go pay for our meal and then we can head back to the hotel."

"I think we should go see Barnabas." Tom stood up grabbing onto the chair, "Whoa…"

"You alright?" She reached out to steady him.

He took a few minutes before he replied, "Just a little dizzy still."

"Sit back down while I go pay." She instructed, "Then we are going back to the hotel. You need rest and not to see Barnabas."

"He needs to be warned." He insisted.

Michele gave him a glare, "He has been warned enough. I want you to rest. That last vision was very intense and you need rest."

When she gave him the look, he knew he wasn't going to get his way. He sat back down as she went into the restaurant. After a few minutes she came out asking if he felt well enough to walk back to their hotel. Not wanting to get a cab for just a few blocks, he stood up stating he was fine.

Barnabas and Willie had been at the Old House sitting in the living room for about four hours. Julia had gone up to take a shower after she had ate so Willie stayed with Barnabas. Barnabas felt relieved to be backing home but he felt uneasy. He wasn't sure why but figured it was due to his missing coffin. At first he had wanted to go searching but knew he needed blood or else he might attack without thinking.

"Willie, I'm going into town." Barnabas stated.

"Why Barnabas?" Willie asked.

"I'm going to have a look around the carnival. I need to find my coffin." He replied.

Willie stood up, "But Barnabas it might not be safe. What if you are caught?"

"I'm not going to get caught Willie. Tell Julia I'll be back shortly." He stated before vanishing out of the room.

Willie cursed that power Barnabas had knowing it probably was a good trick, but knew his master could be walking into a trap. Barnabas reappeared at the edge of the carnival making sure he was in the woods so not to be seen. It seemed the carnival had been shut down for the evening allowing him to get around much easier. With the use of his vampire ability, he vanished and reappeared in each of the tents that seemed to be empty. After searching what seemed to be the whole carnival, Barnabas let out a sigh. His coffin was nowhere to be found meaning either the magician had nothing to do with it or it was well hidden.

When Barnabas heard the dogs howling, he couldn't stop himself from jumping. Why had he reacted to the dogs howling when he had heard them for years? He hadn't felt right since he awoke from his sleep but he had managed to keep it under control. As other sounds began to make him jump, he knew he should return to the Old House. Julia was probably worried about him enough and he didn't want to worry her further by jumping at every sound. When he arrived at the Old House, he appeared outside the door. He knew Julia was used to his appearing out of nowhere but he needed a moment alone.

"Barnabas." Julia called out to him but regretted it when she saw him jump, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Julia just was startled for a moment." He admitted.

Julia shook her head not believing a word, "Barnabas you have super hearing as a vampire. You should have heard me approaching you."

He sighed, "I must have been deep in thought."

"Did you have any luck at the carnival?" She questioned before seeing him jump at the sound of the dogs howling, "Barnabas come inside now."

Realizing he had been found out, he bowed his head following her inside into the living room, "Really Julia I'm fine."

Julia turned towards him the anger on her features, "Barnabas Collins! Don't you dare lie to me. I've been your wife too long to know when you are so don't start now!"

He flinched as he sat down in his chair knowing she was angry, "Forgive me Julia, I don't know what is wrong. When I woke this evening I felt off, but recently every sound has made me jumpy."

Her anger faded away some, "You should have told me when you came back home."

"I didn't want to worry you." He admitted, "I figured it was due to my coffin missing which I couldn't find."

"We will find it." She told him.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

Seeing the fear in his eyes, she knelt beside him taking his hand in hers, "If we can't find it tomorrow night, I'll get Willie to go into town and bring back Tom and Michele."

"Are you sure they will help after the way we treated them." He pondered.

"If not we will figure something out." She stated although wasn't sure what they would do.

Although Julia knew it was past midnight, she didn't feel like sleeping. She had never seen Barnabas so jumpy at least not when he was a vampire. She prayed they would find his coffin tomorrow night so he could be more at ease. Between Willie and her, they took turns keeping him company throughout the rest of the night. When the roosters began crowing Barnabas felt fear overtake him. He knew he had to retreat to the cellar but wasn't sure if he would survive the dawn another day. His father had kept him safe the previous day but he wasn't there now. As he rose and followed Willie into the cellar, Barnabas found Willie had placed the colt at the bottom of the stairs. Seeing dirt on the colt Barnabas thanked Willie as he laid down. Before Barnabas felt the death sleep over take him, he spotted his father in the corner. He knew this mean he would be safe.

Michele had been relieved to get Tom back to their hotel room the night before. That last vision had taken a lot out of him and it made her worry that this evil was not only after Barnabas but him as well. That's why she had ordered him to stay in bed. He had protested but she didn't want to take a chance of him having another incident like the previous night. He had agreed to rest while she started to do some research. After she had made sure he was going to sleep, she began unpacking her books that dealt with the occult. She had hoped that by rereading them, she might find some useful information on what was going on.

_Looking around, Tom found himself stuck in a small room, almost too small for a guy of his size. He knew he wasn't big in the middle but he had always been tall since he was a teenager. Luckily he wasn't an inch or two taller or else he would have to bend down constantly while he was trying to find a way out. Moving from wall to wall, he tried finding any hidden door of some kind. There were no regular doors in the room and he prayed there was a way out. When he had reached back to where he had started Tom sank to the floor trying to see if there was a trap door. _

_ "There is no escape Tom Kovack." _

_ Tom stood up realizing somehow the shadowed figured had entered the room, "Why am I here?"_

_ "This is where you are going to stay until I decide to let you out." The figure spoke._

_ "You can't keep me here against my will." Tom shook his head._

_ The figure laughed, "Really, you are willing to challenge me."_

_ "If that is what it takes to leave yes." He replied._

_ "Then let us see how quickly you can get out of this." The figure snapped his fingers._

_ Before Tom could even blink, he felt chains wrapping around his body as he collapsed to the floor on his knees. The chains were wrapped tightly enough to where he couldn't move. He looked up at the shadow figure knowing if it had a face, it would be smirking right now. Tom struggled against his bonds but knew it was useless. Just then the shadow figure disappeared leaving him alone. Tom was relieved that he had left at least so he wouldn't be commenting on how fast he got Tom to his knees. It was then he noticed that the room was starting to get smaller. _

_ His struggles although useless continued harder, "You can't do this to me!"_

_ Silence answered him back as he realized there was nothing he could do. The chains were too tight and there was no way he would escape the room even if he wasn't bound. As he was about to give up, he realized that he couldn't. As the room got small enough to where he couldn't sit up anymore, Tom felt his heart racing faster._

_ "Michele!"_

"Michele! Let me out!" Tom screamed before he fell off the bed, the covers tangled around him.

Michele rushed out of the bathroom finding him struggling with the covers, "Tom! Hey it's alright it was just a nightmare."

Tom hearing her voice settled down before he realized where he was, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." She smiled, "Here let's get this blanket off of you."

Sensing Tom was still upset by the nightmare, Michele gently move the blanket away from him. Once he was free from it, she helped him stand before letting him sit on the side of the bed. Placing the blanket beside him, she went to get him a glass of water and the pills she had brought with her.

"Here." She handed him the glass and a white pill.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's to relax you. I'm worried you aren't getting enough rest with these visions and nightmares." Michele expressed.

Tom nodded seeing the worry on her face as he took the pill. As he placed it in his mouth, he drank the water swallowing down the pill, "How long before it hits?"

"About an hour, just relax." She smiled.

He just nodded as he laid down while she covered him with the blanket. Michele grabbed the book she had been looking at, coming over to sit on the bed with him. Tom turned onto his side as he curled up beside Michele finding comfort in her presence. As the hour slowly passed, he started to feel the effects of the medicine kicking in. When Michele noticed this she told him to go off to sleep stating she wasn't leaving.

_Barnabas laid in his coffin starting to rise when he found himself pushed back in by the cross. His father stood holding it while Willie and Julia was off to the side. He wasn't sure why they were keeping him there until he spotted the shadowed figure behind his father. _

_ "Seal him away." The shadow figure ordered._

_ "Please father, don't listen to it." Barnabas pleaded, "Julia, Willie help me."_

_ Joshua shook his head, "The monster is no son of mine."_

_ "Put him away." Julia ordered._

_ Willie nodded, "I should never have released him." _

_ Joshua agreed as he had Willie close the lid to the coffin. Barnabas begged and pleaded them not to do it but they ignored him. He banged on the lid trying to get out but it was no use. He laid in silence until he heard chains being placed on. Not wanting to be chained again, he tried to vanish but it was no use._

_ "No please father, don't do this!" He screamed._

"Father...please no not again…." Barnabas pleaded in his sleep.

Joshua stood beside Barnabas wishing he could comfort or save him from the nightmare, "Calm yourself my son, I'm right here."

"Please...I beg you." He cried.

Joshua was about to speak when he heard the cellar door. He stood there watching as Julia came down the stairs. When she saw Barnabas tossing slightly, she rushed to his side. After a few minutes, she managed to get him to calm down before she turned her attention towards Joshua.

"I'm glad he has you and that other young man." Joshua commented.

Julia smiled, "Thank you, I can tell you care for him as well."

"These past few days is the only time I could since he was a small boy." Joshua replied.

"Well you are here now and that's all that matters." She pointed out.

"I can't stay much longer." He looked down at Barnabas.

Julia nodded, "I understand, thank you for watching over him. It will be night soon so he should be alright until then."

With one final look at his son, Joshua vanished from the room leaving Julia alone with her husband. She ran her fingers gently through his hair trying to soothe him. He had been quiet while she had was talking with Joshua but she noticed he was starting to whimper in his sleep. Realizing he would need blood when he awoke, Julia called Willie asking him to bring some blood down. Assuring her he would, Willie came down into the cellar holding a few bags of blood and a mug.

When the sun set, Barnabas slowly came back to life. As he sat up he found Julia and Willie smiling at him. Willie held out a cup which Barnabas took as he drank down the blood quickly. Quick as he could Willie opened the second bag pouring it into the cup. After Barnabas drank down the second cup, he handed it back to Willie.

"Thank you Willie, Julia." He commented.

"No problem Barnabas." Willie smiled.

Barnabas sighed running his fingers through his hair, "I don't know, perhaps a little tired still."

"You were dreaming again." She pointed out.

Barnabas stood so they could head back upstairs, "I was dreaming that my father and all of you were sealing me into my coffin."

Julia pulled him into a hug, "You have to remember these nightmares mean nothing."

Barnabas remained silent as he went upstairs first followed by Julia and Willie. When the cellar door shut behind him, he couldn't help but jump at the sound. He started to apologize but stopped when Julia gave him the look he had come to know over the years. It was her look of 'you can't help what just happened'. He knew she was right but it didn't make him any happier. A vampire wasn't supposed to jump at any small sound and yet he was due to his missing coffin. He was two hundred years old and yet he felt like he had just been turned.

"Barnabas?" Julia called his name.

He looked up realizing he was still standing in the living room. He assured Julia he was fine as he came to sit next to her by the fire, "I'm fine Julia, was just thinking where to start looking for my coffin."

She looked at him with concern, "Barnabas, you shouldn't be going out in this state."

"I need to go Julia, how long can my father keep me safe from the sun?" He questioned unsure of the answer himself.

"Where will you even look Barnabas?" Willie asked coming into the room.

"I feel like the carnival is a good place to start. Even if my coffin isn't there, perhaps there is someone there we can get questions out of." He stated.

Julia sighed, "You checked the other day, what makes you sure you will find something tonight?"

"I don't know Julia, but I remember getting a weird feeling around that magician." He sighed, "I feel like I should go and check it out."

She looked at Willie who nodded, "Alright well if you go Willie and I will be going there also."

Barnabas knew he wasn't going to win, "Let's go."

Willie went to get the car started while Barnabas and Julia got their coats on. When they were all in the car Willie began driving unsure if going there was a good idea or not. Once they got to the carnival, each was relieved it was still going on. Once they bought the tickets, they thought of splitting up but quickly decided against it. Even though it would help them cover more ground, neither Willie or Julia wanted to leave Barnabas alone. Unsure how they could ask questions without people getting suspicious, they each advised a plan to ask about the vampire that was supposed to be in the freak show.

After a couple of hours, they realized no one knew anything about the coffin or vampire. Either that or they were told not to say anything. Noticing Barnabas was leaning on his cane as he walked, Julia decided they should call it a night. When she suggested to them they do that, Barnabas shook his wanting to look more but Julia insisted they leave. Knowing he wasn't going to leave, Julia pulled him off to the side before she pulled out her doctor's card. She knew she never liked to remind him about being a doctor but at times he needed to be told. After a few minutes he finally agreed to leave knowing there was no use in arguing with her when she was in doctor mood.

"Alright Julia, let's go home." He smiled.

Willie glad that they were leaving went to get the car started noticing Barnabas was looking worn down. As Julia walked back beside Barnabas, she noticed he was leaning on his cane more than earlier making her worry. By the time they had reached the car, Barnabas was moving slower as if his legs weighed a ton. After he stopped to rest a few minutes Julia knew something wasn't right.

"Are you alright?" Julia asked.

"I'm fine Julia." He lied.

Not buying it for a minute she decided he might be waiting until they got back home before he said anything. Getting him into the backseat, she slide in beside him. She knew she could have sat in the front with Willie, but she felt the need to keep an eye on him. When they arrived at the Old House, Willie cut the car off before heading to unlock the door. Julia got out of the car first followed by Barnabas. He assured her he was fine as he walked behind her but knew that was a lie. His legs felt heavy and he was actually tired almost as if the walking had tired him out. He knew he had walked that much days ago and it hadn't tired him out.

When he got into the living room, he was so glad to be able to sit down in his favorite chair. While Willie was told he could head to bed, Julia came to sit beside Barnabas. They sat in silence once Willie had left to head upstairs. It wasn't until Barnabas saw Julia yawning that he felt guilty. He looked at the clock realizing why. It was past one in the morning.

"Julia you should get some sleep. I didn't realize the time." He stated.

"I don't want to leave you alone." She looked at him with concern.

He shook his head weakly, "I'll be fine."

"Barnabas Collins don't you dare lie to me." She pleaded.

He felt defeat, "I'm fine Julia but I must admit my body feels tired."

"I'm worried about what is happening to you." She rose from her seat.

He stood as she did pulling her into his arms, "We will get through this. Now you must get some sleep. If you want I will come with you."

She nodded as they went upstairs together, heading to their bedroom. Barnabas laid his cane next to the bed as he sat there leaning against the headboard. Once Julia had changed clothes she got into bed laying in his arms. Although she was worried about her husband, Julia found sleep came easy due to the late hour. Barnabas sat there watching her sleep in his arms before he shut his eyes deciding to try to figure out his thoughts.

Julia slept until she heard the roosters crowing reminding her she needed to get up and check on Barnabas. It wasn't until she started to get up that she realized he was still there. Instantly she sat up the sleep forgotten as she saw Barnabas eyes were shut. Immediately she shook him relieved when he opened his eyes. Her relief turned to concern when he looked at her almost like he wasn't sure where he was.

"Barnabas, it's almost dawn. We need to get you to the cellar."

Barnabas was about to argue that it wasn't time when he heard the roosters crowing. He began to move off the bed but found his legs weaker than a few hours ago. Determined to get to the cellar on his own, he ignored the weakness as he pushed himself off the bed. He stood for a moment but knew he couldn't waste any time. Julia pulled at his hand when he remanded standing. The fear he saw in her eyes urged him forward. With determination, he got to the bottom of the stairs on the first floor before he felt his strength leaving. About halfway to the cellar door, his legs buckled causing him to collapse to his knees.

"Barnabas!" Julia rushed to his side.

Barnabas struggled to get up but realized they would need help, "Get Willie."

Julia rushed to the stairs, "Willie!"

A few minutes passed before Willie came running down the stairs to see what was wrong. Upon seeing Barnabas struggling to get up, Willie rushed to help him up as Julia opened the cellar door. Together they managed to get him downstairs where the cot was. Once he was laying down and in the death sleep both Julia and Willie let out a sigh of relief.

"What's happening to him Julia?" Willie panicked.

She sighed, "I don't know Willie, and it's as if his energy is leaving him. He could barely walked down the stairs."

"What we going to do?" He asked.

Julia began pacing around the room her eyes never leaving Barnabas, "Willie I want you to go into town later and bring back Tom and Michele. They should be at the Inn."

"Do you want me to go now?" He walked towards the stairs.

She shook her head, "No wait at least a few hours. I don't want him to be left alone."

"I'll watch over him if you want to get some breakfast."

As Willie sat down on a trunk nearby, Julia brushed Barnabas hairs from his face before she left going upstairs. Willie found himself pacing the room unable to sit still for very long. He was too worried about Barnabas and what was happening to him. He knew Barnabas had mistreated him in the past but that was before he had met Julia. She was the only one who had stood up against him and managed to bring out the good of him. Willie sat back down after a few minutes knowing he would go grab Tom and Michele in a few hours.

It was about lunchtime when Willie had switched off with Julia and he had gotten something to eat. When he was about to leave, he heard Julia scream his name. He rushed down to the cellar finding her struggling to keep Barnabas from falling off the cot. Joshua's ghost was standing in the corner trying to help but knew there was nothing he could do.

Willie rushed to hold Barnabas down looking at Julia, "What happened?"

"I don't know, he was fine but then he cried out and started trying to move." She tried to help Willie hold him still.

"Hurts….stop...please." Barnabas cried holding his chest.

Joshua moved over to his side, "What is wrong with him?"

Julia maintained her hold on her husband, "I don't know unless that shadow figure is doing something."

Willie began panicked, "We got to do something!"

"Go into town bring them here, hurry Willie!" She ordered.

Willie let go of Barnabas about to go but his master began moving more, "Julia I can't leave him like this. We need a way to hold him."

She refused at the idea, "I don't want to secure him like that."

"Hurts...Julia...Willie…." Barnabas cried out clutching his chest.

Willie tried to soothe him, "We are here Barnabas." He turned his attention to Julia, "Something's gotta be done. You can't hold him until I go to town and back."

She was about to refuse when Barnabas cried out his back arching off the cot, "Nooo!"

Julia felt defeat, "Hold him while I get my bag."

He didn't have to be told twice as he got a better hold on Barnabas while Julia rushed up the cellar stairs. Barnabas continued to struggle and cry out but neither Willie nor Joshua could help. It wasn't until long before Julia returned already pulling out bandages from it. Since she didn't have enough to go around his chest and the cot, she told Willie they would have to wrap his arms and legs. Since Willie seemed to have a good enough hold on his chest, Julia wrapped the bandages around both of his ankles before tying it to the cot. Making sure it was secure, Julia wrapped the second bandage around his left arm tying it. Willie watched her secure the right arm before he left go hating to do this but knew they had no choice. When he made sure Barnabas wasn't going anywhere, Willie headed upstairs knowing he had to get Tom and Michele that had been there a few days ago.

Unknown to either of them, a figure stood in a darkened room miles away. In his hand he held a small doll and in the dolls chest was a silver pin that he would push in every so often.

Willie drove into town trying not to speed so he wouldn't get a ticket. He knew he had to get Tom and Michele and bring them back hoping they could help. He knew they should have gotten help from them earlier but it was too late to think about it now. Hearing Barnabas cry out to them begging them to help tore at his heart knowing there wasn't anything they could do. Barnabas should have been able to sleep in peace but since his coffin had been stolen, Willie noticed his master couldn't rest properly.

As Willie parked at the Inn, he wasted no time going in and asking for the room number. When he got it, he rushed to the door knocking praying they were in. Willie paced in front of the door until it opened and Tom was standing there.

"Willie, we were wondering how long it would be before Barnabas would send you or Julia." Tom smirked.

"Look I know we weren't polite earlier but you need to come!" Willie shouted, "Barnabas coffin was taken two days ago and he ain't resting well. He's been having nightmares and crying out in pain today!"

Michele noticed how panicked he was, "Let me grab a few things and we will come with you."

Quick as she could, Michele grabbed all of her books dealing with the occult. Telling them she was ready, Tom locked their room before going with Willie to his car. Once they got back to the Old House, Willie shut the car off rushing in followed by Tom and Michele. Both walked behind him as he went down into the cellar. Upon seeing Barnabas struggling on the cot, they both gasped not realizing how bad of a state he would be in.

As Julia saw them she stood up going to Michele, "Please can you help him? Someone or something is attacking him. He's been crying out in pain since before Willie left to get you."

Michele knelt beside Barnabas noticing he had tears of blood going down his face, "I'll see what I can do."

Being careful not to cause Barnabas more pain, Michele unbuttoned his shirt looking over his skin. When she could find no trace of what might be causing the pain, she stood allowing Tom to see if he could see something. Tom placed his hand onto Barnabas arm trying to block out all the sounds around him. Taking deep breaths he felt the vision appearing.

_Tom stood off in the corner, seeing the black figure he had seen many times. The black figure was holding a doll in his hands and Tom could see a silver pin being stuck in it. Just then the black figure looked up at Tom._

Tom fell back onto the floor as if the shadow figure had forced him out of the vision. Michele rushed to his side but he brushed her off assuring her he was fine.

"What did you see?" Michele asked helping him up.

"The shadow figure holding a doll and pushing a silver pin into the chest." He told them.

"It's voodoo he's using." Michele looked at Julia and Willie.

Julia knelt by Barnabas looking up at her, "How do you know it's a he?"

"We aren't hundred percent but we believe it has to be that magician." She explained.

Barnabas whimpers turned into cries as he fought the restraints holding him down. Willie rushed to hold him down while looking at them, "Can you help him?"

Michele grabbed one of her books, "With the voodoo no, but it's possible I can ease his pain."

Julia moved out of her way, "Is there anything we can do?"

She flipped through the book, "I need lots of dirt. Enough to surround the cot."

Willie rushed off before either could say another word coming back in less than ten minutes with a bucket of dirt from the other room. As he spread it around the cot, Michele made sure there were no spots that didn't have dirt before she placed her hand on Barnabas chest. She didn't want to admit she had never tried this spell but she couldn't let them down. She could tell Barnabas had been suffering and would suffer much worse if she didn't help calm him in his sleep.

"All of you need to remain silent while I'm doing this." Michele instructed before pulling a talisman out of her bag, "Puterea binelui vă rog să mă auziți. Folosește-ți puterea ca să-l protejezi pe cel care suferă de un rău dincolo de altul."

At first Julia and Willie wasn't sure anything at work but soon they saw Barnabas relax on the cot going still. Relieved that she had helped him, Julia reached out, "Thank you again."

"It's alright, but our next step is to figure out where his coffin is." Michele stood facing Julia.

"Barnabas has searched for his coffin at the carnival a few times but each time he returned empty handed." Willie explained.

"Perhaps Tom and I can have a look around as well. What do you think Tom?" Michele looked over at him noticing he was staring towards the wall, "Tom?"

Julia noticed his blank expression, "Is something wrong?"

"He's having a vision." She knelt beside him.

_Tom could hear Michele and the others in the background but couldn't focus on their voices. In front of him was the coffin that belonged to Barnabas and the shadow figure that had been holding the voodoo doll. The figure must have known that Michele had eased Barnabas pain because Tom watched it pull the pin out and throw the doll across the room. It then turned to stare at Tom as it had done before. Tom could make out eyes this time and he knew from looking that the figure wasn't happy they had intervened. Before he could react, the shadow figure had grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Tom struggled to get out of its grip but found the grip too strong. The figure opened up the coffin as it had done once before tossing Tom into it. _

_ "Let me out!" Tom screamed as the lid was forced shut._

"Let me out!" Tom started throwing punches as Willie forced Michele back to keep her from getting hit.

"Tom!" Michele screamed his name hoping to bring him out of it.

Tom lowered his arms his eyes searching around, "Michele?"

"I'm here Tom." She came over to him noticing his breath was coming in gasps, "Hey look at me. What did you see?"

"The figure...upset...saw me...threw me...into coffin….can't breathe…" He tried catching his breath.

"Take deep breaths Tom just like last time remember. Feel my chest going up and down." She took his hand putting it on her chest.

Julia moved beside her, the doctor instincts taking over, "Is this caused by the vision?"

"Yes he had it happen last time when we were eating in town. We believe the evil is powerful enough to cause Tom's visions to be almost real." Michele kept her eyes on Tom, "Come on Tom, you can do it."

Tom struggled to take deep breaths but realized it wasn't working like last time, "Can't...not working….help me…"

"Hand me my bag." Julia looked towards Willie.

Willie grabbed her bag handing it to her. Julia opened up her medical bag pulling out a few things until she found the vial she was looking for. Getting a syringe, Julia filled it up with the medicine before she had Michele hold up Tom's sleeve. Injecting him with the medicine, they all waited a few minutes until his breathing evened out. Exhausted from the small ordeal, he fell back being caught by Willie. Instructing Willie to take Tom upstairs to a bedroom where he could rest for a few hours. Willie nodded pulling Tom's arm over his shoulder helping him get to his feet. As they headed up the stairs, Julia placed the medicine back into her bag assuring Michele that Tom would be alright after a few hours of rest.

"Thank you." Michele hugged Julia.

"No problem, you helped my husband rest much easier." Julia looked down at Barnabas, "Plus I'm a doctor, I can't just stand here and do nothing."

"I'm afraid his visions are getting worse." She admitted, "I just wish we knew who this evil was so we could destroy him or her once and for all."

"Perhaps we will found out soon." Julia smiled praying she was right for both Barnabas and Tom's sake, "Let's head upstairs and I'll get you something to drink.

Michele followed Julia back up the cellar stairs going into the living room where she was poured a brandy. Usually not wanting to drink, she took it deciding it might help calm her down. Being told she should rest also, Michele requested to rest with her husband. Understanding, Julia took her upstairs finding the room that Willie had placed Tom in. Glad to see that her husband was sleeping peacefully, Michele thanked Julia once again before she went in shutting the door. Noticing Julia looked tired herself, Willie suggested she get some sleep as well at least until Barnabas rose in a few hours. Taking him up on her offer, she ordered Willie to wake her if there was any change in him before that time.

Willie went downstairs to the first floor and then continued to the cellar where Barnabas laid not moving. As he sat down near the cot, he looked over his master sleeping. He was glad to see Barnabas resting peacefully instead of a few hours ago when he was pleading for them to help. Looking over the bandage restraints they had put on, Willie almost removed them before he stopped himself. He knew there was always a chance that Barnabas would start tossing again. For the rest of the evening, Willie went between sitting and cleaning up the cellar some.

As Barnabas woke, it took him a few minutes to realize where he was. Once he realized he was in the cellar of the old house, he tried to rise but found something pinning him down. He struggled until he noticed the restraints on his wrists. Why would Julia or Willie tie him down during the death sleep. It was then he remembered the nightmare. Someone was pushing something into his chest and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Willie...Julia…" Barnabas called concerned that his voice sounded weaker than the previous night.

Willie rushed to Barnabas side relieved to see him awake, "Barnabas I'm glad to see you looking better."

"What happened? Why am I tied down?" He asked.

"You were being tortured Barnabas by that shadow guy. Julia had me get Tom and Michele and that Tom was able to see a vision. He saw the guy holding a voodoo doll and Michele, she did this spell and it allowed you to sleep." Willie began taking off the restraints.

Glad to be free of the restraints, Barnabas began to sit up but only made it a few inches before he fell back down, "Willie...I need your help."

"Sure Barnabas, here take my hand." He grabbed Barnabas hand pulling him up gently a little alarmed at how weak his master seemed.

As Willie helped him up to his feet, Barnabas suppressed a groan not realizing how weak he would be. With the help of Willie, Barnabas managed to get upstairs sitting down in his favorite chair before Willie left him to wake up Julia. It wasn't a few minutes later Julia came rushing down the stairs and coming over to him.

"Barnabas how do you feel?" She sat near him.

"Weak and I feel tired." He admitted.

She looked over at Willie, "Go and see if they are awake yet. We need to all sit down and have a chat of what our next move is."

Willie rushed off up the stairs as Barnabas looked puzzled, "Why are they upstairs?"

"Tom had a vision earlier after Michele helped you. He was placed inside you're coffin and he couldn't breathe so I had to give him some medicine and instructed them to rest." She explained.

"That sounds unusual for someone who has visions." He remarked spotting both Tom and Michele coming down the stairs followed by Willie.

Julia saw them as well, "Yes it is, but we believe this shadow figure is attacking Tom as well."

"I still have a feeling it deals with the carnival that is in town." Barnabas remarked leaning back in his chair.

Michele came in followed by Tom, "I believe you are right Barnabas."

"I'm sorry we didn't treat you nicer earlier but I still thank you for coming." He told her, "Sorry if I don't get up, my body seems to be weaker than yesterday."

"We understand, don't we Tom." She looked over at her husband fear coming over her face when she noticed he was holding onto the pillar, "Tom?"

"Vision coming…" Tom explained knowing he couldn't fight it.

_Tom stood in a small room that looked like an office. It had a small desk and chair along with carnival posters put up along the walls. In the chair, Tom noticed the black figure glad to see that his back was towards him. Slowly the blackness of the figure started to fall away when another person came into the room. Tom stood there in the shadows watching them talk before he had to suppress a gasp as the black figure turned around in the chair. There instead of the black figure was Cabrini the magician, and he could see there was a glowing bubble around his neck._

As he was pulled out of the vision, Tom saw the concerned face of all of them staring at him, "Cabrini is the shadow figure!"

"Are you sure about this?" Michele questioned.

"Yes, the figure was in a chair but then one of the carnival people came in and the figure turned around. But when he did it revealed it was Cabrini and there was a glowing bubble around his neck. I think that might his source of power." Tom came in sitting down in one of the chairs.

Barnabas struggled to push himself up from the chair, "We need to go now and destroy him."

Julia easily pushed him back down, "You aren't going anywhere Barnabas Collins. You can barely walk, how do you expect to fight this evil?"

"She's right, let us take care of this guy for you." Tom tried to get him to listen.

Barnabas shook his head, "Even if I can't fight him, I want to find out why he has targeted me as well as you. Now Willie fetch me my cane."

Michele came over to Julia as Willie got the cane, "He really is stubborn."

"Yes I just hope this doesn't come back and hurt him more." Julia sighed watching Willie help Barnabas up from the chair.

"Don't worry we will keep an eye on him." She assured Julia.

Once Barnabas was up and moving, they all headed to Willie's car outside. While Barnabas, Julia and Michele got in the back, Tom and Willie got up front with Willie driving it. By the time they had gotten to the carnival and bought tickets, they found Cabrini in the middle of his magic act. Wanting to confront him in private, Michele was able to get one of the workers to tell her where his office was. Being told that it was at the edge of the carnival, they all traveled past the other people until they found his caravan. Entering into it, each stood there ready for a fight as Michele prepared a quick little spell that would hopefully help them when the time came.

It was about thirty minutes after their arrival that Cabrini entered his caravan not surprised to see his guests, "Well I see you finally figured out my little secret. How are you feeling Mr. Collins, you are looking a little pale and weak."

Barnabas stood up as straight as he could, "I demand you give me back my coffin. You're fun has ended."

"Do you really believe I'm going to give up you're coffin just like that?" Cabrini gave a wicked smile.

Tom stepped forward, "You are outnumbered Cabrini."

"Oh I doubt that." Cabrini pulled out the voodoo doll before plunging the silver pin into its chest.

Barnabas dropped his cane as he fell to his knees grabbing at his chest. Julia and Willie rushed to him, "Stop it! Can't you see he has suffered enough?!"

"No!" Cabrini shouted, "He deserves to die after what he did to my mother."

"You're mother?" Michele looked at him unsure she heard right.

"Yes my mother. My mother the most beautiful woman and yet this monster killed her!" Cabrini pointed at Barnabas before shoving the pin a little deeper.

Barnabas cried out as more pain poured through his body. He was hearing what the magician was accusing him of but he couldn't recall doing the crime. Julia stood in front of Barnabas, "Please you have to stop this. He will die if you don't stop."

"Do you really think I care? I've lived almost two hundred years trying to track down her killer." Cabrini moved the pin around.

"Stop it!" Julia screamed hearing Barnabas scream.

Tom stood beside her, "How do you know it was him? And why have you came after me as well?"

"I saw him do it. I saw him come up to my mother to ask for directions but then he sank his fangs into her throat. I was playing across the street so he didn't see me. He took her blood and by morning she was dead from the loss of it." Cabrini growled, "I made a promise to her that long as I lived I would come after him and then when I sensed you in the room I knew you would have to go as well. But first I'm going to deal with him." With that Cabrini pulled out the pin shoving it into a different spot of the voodoo doll.

As Barnabas screams filled the room, Willie rushed past the others knocking Cabrini against the wall. When he dropped the doll, Michele reached for it pulling out the pin. Cabrini caught off guard for an instant fought with Willie to get up as Tom came in helping to keep him down. Michele pulled off the hair from the doll realizing it had to be Barnabas. Speaking the spell she had gotten ready, she began binding the doll with a piece of string and a piece of Cabrini's cape that had been on the desk.

Cabrini felt his legs and hands being bound realizing what she was doing, "You can't do this! I must seek revenge for my mother!"

Barnabas stood with the help of Julia, "I forgive you for what you have done. I know there isn't anything I can say to bring your mother back, but I'm sorry. Back then I was pure evil and nothing more. The hunger was too great to control and I'm sorry if I had seen you, I wouldn't have attacked her."

"Liar! You were just as evil back then as you were now!" He shouted.

"You are wrong." Willie spoke up, "Mr. Barnabas has been nice to me and given me a second chance. He doesn't drink from anyone anymore thanks to his wife Julia."

When Cabrini began speaking in a foreign language, Michele and Tom realized he was trying to cast a spell. Michele kept a hold of the doll in her hand as she saw the necklace glowing, "Tom, grab his necklace it's his power!"

Quick as he could, Tom grabbed the necklace breaking it's chain and throwing it across the room. Cabrini let out a heart wrenching scream as he found the past two hundred years come over his body, no longer protected by the magic. They all watched in horror as he turned into a skeleton and then into nothing but ash.

Barnabas looked down at his remains, "I wish I could have went back and time to change that night. Or change any of the nights I fed on my victims."

"Barnabas, what you did you couldn't control. You can't keep feeling guilty about what happened back then. You must look to the future." Julia told him.

"She's right Barnabas, Cabrini was just as evil as you had been. He couldn't look towards the past though." Michele threw the doll away before noticing Tom was feeling along one picture on the wall, "Tom what are you doing?"

"I just saw a vision, one that showed me where Barnabas coffin was." He pushed a part on the picture revealing a false wall.

Pushing the wall inward, Tom and the others saw Barnabas coffin laying there in the room. Relieved that they had finally found it, Barnabas hugged Julia as they embraced not wanting to let go. Knowing it would have to be taken back to the Old House, Willie decided that he would drive them back before him and Tom would come back for it. Making sure the wall was back in place, everyone headed to the car noticing the crowd had died down.

Once they were back to the Old House, Julia and Michele helped Barnabas to his chair while they waited for Willie and Tom to return with the coffin. It was about an hour past two before they returned carrying the coffin in between them. Deciding it would be a while before Barnabas could go up and down the stairs on his own, they placed the coffin behind the bookcase on the first floor. Once it was in place, Julia went and fetched Barnabas some blood.

When Barnabas was drinking, Julia turned toward Tom and Michele noticing they were getting ready to leave, "Wait, don't leave."

"We must I'm afraid." Michele smiled.

"You should at least stay here for a few days until you have rested up." She protested.

Tom shook his head, "Our job here is done. Barnabas has his coffin back and the evil has been destroyed. We must return to our home and get ready for the next person who needs our assistance."

Barnabas done with his cup set it down before rising to his feet coming over to Tom and Michele shaking both of their hands, "I want to thank you for everything you have done."

"It's what we do." Tom smiled, "Now goodbye."

With that they left being shown out by Willie who had promised to take them back into town. Barnabas and Julia stood in each other's arms watching them leave wondering if they would ever see them again.

The End.

20


End file.
